Funny Bleach Episode 25
by RukiaLady94
Summary: Rangiku has gone even more crazier than ever. Lmao this is soo funny.


Funny Bleach Episode 25: Rangiku`s Worst Nightmare

Another terrifying day at Hueco Mundo as always...

*Aizen* Alright Grimmjow this is a very important mission so don`t screw up. Got it?  
*Grimmjow* Got it. *Aizen* Good. Get it done quickly.  
*Grimmjow* You know i will. *Vanishes*  
*Aizen* Rangiku, today is not your day. Hehe. I am so damn evil. Wich is propably why the Soul Reapers hate me so much. *Lauhgs*

*At Soul Society*

*Everyone is still asleep. Grimmjow sneaks in Rangiku`s room and quickly steals all of her most favourite Yaoi magazines and leaves her not-favourite ones and vanishes*  
*In the morning*  
*Rangiku screaming* IT`S HAPPEND! MY WORST NIGHTMARE HAS FINALLY COME TRUE!!!!!! MY LIFE IS OVER!  
*Rangiku walks around in circles* Omg omg omg omg. This is soo not my day.  
*Yoruichi and Rukia run in the hangout room*  
*Rukia* What is all the screaming about?  
*Yoruichi* Did you lose something?  
*Rangiku* Did i lose something, she asks. What does it look like! Of course i lost something!  
*Rukia* Just tell us already.  
*Rangiku* Remember when i said if one day i woke up and found out that my Yaoi magazines were stolen and then you said the world would come to an end?  
*Rukia* Yes..? Why.  
*Rangiku* Guess what. Today is that day. *Says it in a creepy voice*  
*Rukia* Oh great... *Slowly backs away* Just try to stay calm.  
*Rangiku* Stay calm? Stay calm? How can i stay calm when my Yaoi magazines have been stolen from me! Think woman, think!  
*Yoruichi* Oh dear. Everybody get outta here before you die!  
*Yama* Why?  
*Rangiku* Someone stole my Yaoi magazines.  
*Yama* Bye. *Runs away* Everybody run for your lives!  
*Everyone runs out screaming like crazy lunatics* *Rukia*...Well at least everyone`s safe now.  
*Ichigo* What`s up?  
*Renji* Yeah, we just saw Yammamoto running like Flash...for the first time.  
*Rukia* Do you guys know who stole Rangiku`s Yaoi magazines?  
*Ichigo and Renji look at eatchother* No.  
*Rangiku* I am about to explode! *Chokes them both* Tell me or i will kil you.  
*Rukia* Take it easy on Renji though. Lol.  
*Yoruichi comes back with some of Rangiku`s Yaoi magazines* Hey look. They didn`t steal all of Rangiku`s Yaoi magazines.  
*Rangiku* Oh please. They didn`t steal those cuz they know those are not my favourites. *Starts biting nails* I want my Yaoi, damnit!  
*Yoruichi* Uh h-here. Read these. *Gives her the leftover magazines*  
*Rangiku smacks her with them* No i want my precious ones!  
*Rukia* We gotta do someting before she goes completely crazy.  
*Rangiku starts scratching the walls* I`m going completely crazy.  
*Renji* Oh-oh. Here, have some tea. *Gives her a cup of tea*  
*Rangiku accidently breaks the tea cub while holding it*  
*Ichigo* Daaamn. I`m out. *Runs*  
*Rangiku* Coward get your coward ass back here! *Throws him with rocks* I don`t know how much longer i can go on without my Yaoi.... I`M GOING CRAZY!!!!!! *Grabs a chair and randomly throws it*  
*Rukia dodges it* That was close. Hehe. *Turns around and gets hit by a lamp* Maybe not. *Falls on the floor*  
*Renji* Wait a minute here, i don`t remember buying a lamp. Where tha heck did that lamp come from?  
*Rangiku breaks a glass on Renji`s head and he passes out* Oh Mommy.  
*Yoruichi* She`s an animal, i tell you.  
*Rangiku* What did you call me? *Throws her with a table*  
*Yoruichi dodges it and Rukia gets hit instead while trying to get up*  
*Rukia* Crap. *Falls on the floor again*  
*Renji gets back up* Geez. You`re a freakin` lunatic.  
*Rangiku jumps on his back and grabs hold of his neck* What did you say?  
*Renji* Aaaah! Let go of me you crazy witch! *Shakes her off and she falls behind the bar table*  
*Glasses breaking*  
*Rukia* Damn. She`s crazy.  
*Yoruichi* Ya think?  
*The glasses are still falling and breaking*  
*Renji* Rangiku? Are you alright?  
*Rangiku jumps on the bar table while holding a katana sword*  
*Renji* HOLY SHIT! Run!!! She`s not kiddin` around,  
*Rangiku jumps up in the air like a ninja* Hya! *Tries to strike Yoruichi but she turned into her catform and dodged it just in time*  
*Rangiku* Oh shit. *Falls flat on her face* Oof!  
*Rukia* Rangiku enough already. Stop it. We did not steal your magazines so stop trying to kill US cuz we are not going anywhere!  
*Rangiku grabs a bazuka*  
*Rukia* Oookay nevermind. Run!  
*Yoruichi* I hear ya. *Runs*  
*Renji* I`m too old to die. I mean young.  
*Grimmjow appears* Looking for these? *Shows her the Yaoi magazines*  
*Rangiku* My magazines.  
*Grimmjow* That`s right. I took `em. Me! Grimmjow. And now i`m gonna burn them.  
*Rangiku* You do it and you`ll wish you`ve never been born.  
*Rukia* Give her back her Yaoi magazines.  
*Renji* Yeah man.  
*Grimmjow* Nope. I don`t think so. I`ve been victimized and tortured by you and your Yaoi magazines for too long, Rangiku! And now i`m ending it. *Burns them*  
*Rangiku falls on her knees* NOOOOOOOO! MY YAOI! Why.  
*Grimmjow* You`ll find out sooner or later after all.  
*Rangiku points at him* You...burned my precious Yaoi magazines. Now you`re gonna die. *Shoots him with the bazuka*  
*Grimmjow* Not yet. *Disappears before the bullet reaches him*  
*Yoruichi* They should burn his fucking balls for what he did.  
*Renji* Don`t worry Rangiku, he`ll get what he deserves soon enough.  
*Rukia* Yeah.  
*Rangiku walks away*  
*Yoruichi* Poor thing. She`s crushed.  
*Rukia* Hmm....maybe not for long. *Renji* What do you mean?  
*Rukia* I know just the thing to get her back on her feet before she can even say 'I wish Grimmjow hadn`t stolen my wonderfull precious hot smexy sexy Yaoi magazines' fifty times in a row Hehe.  
*The next day*  
*Rangiku* Where are you guys taking me?  
*Rukia* Oh nowhere special.  
*Rangiku* Then why am i blindfolded?  
*Yoruichi* Because we want you to be surprised.  
*Rangiku* I thought you said it wasn`t special. *Renji* Okay we`re here. *Takes off the blindfolds*  
*Rangiku* Alright what is...*Rangiku`s eyes are wide open* This is.  
*Rukia* Yeah.  
*Rangiku* Here`s where they.  
*Renji* Yup.  
*Rangiku* I think i`m gonna.  
*Yoruichi* Nu uh, not untill we go inside. Just hang in there.  
*Rukia* Say hello to the birthplace of Yaoi. Yaoi Paradise. This is where they make all the Yaoi videos and magazines. And we really get to see it live. Eek!  
*Inside Yaoi Paradise*  
*They are filming a new Yaoi video*  
*Rangiku* OMFG! Live HOTTNESS. *Drools*  
*Rukia has a mayor nosebleed* Uh huh...Smexy!  
*Yoruichi* I`m gonna drop dead. *Drools*  
*Renji* At least it was watching what you always wanted to watch. Lmao.  
*Rukia* So Rangiku...*Sees her passed out on the floor* Yup. She`s back better than ever. *Turns around and sees Yoruichi and Renji blacked out on the floor* Haha. I`m the strongest when it comes to resisting Yaoi. *Sees the hottest part of the film* Perhaps i spoke a little too soon. Ahhh *Passes out*

*Meanwhile at Hueco Mundo*

*Aizen* Grimmjow, you`re back. You finished the job?  
*Grimmjow* Of course i did. I burned `em right in front of her. She`s crushed. Trust me.  
*Aizen* Haha. That`s great. Now for our fourth victim. Yoruichi. I want Halibel to take care of her.  
*Halibel stands up* With pleasure.  
*Neliel* You got that right. Lmao.  
*Halibel* What is it you want me to do?  
*Aizen* I as thinking maybe..hm... You know what, do whatever you like as long as she`s crushed.  
*Halibel* I can think of something. Hehe.  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
